Warbug (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: A new Warhammer game just got moved into the arcade . Mark Gabriel an Imperial Guard meets a cybug on his tour around Hero's Duty . But this is no ordinary cybug but a human like hybrid one . But King Candy has returned and is building an army to take over the arcade and has captured the cybug . It's up to Mark and his friends to save the bug and the arcade .
1. Chapter 1

Warhammer 40k and wreck it ralph crossover .

**Author's note **: Go easy on this for me will you , I'm still a new (well not really new) writer here in fan fiction and I'm trying to get use to it . Oh and further more for **why am I writing a story about a CYBUG and an imperial guard ****? **

Because I SEE NO ONE ELSE DOING IT ! And trying to come across a story that features a cybug as a main , or even a second character is EXTREMELY rare . I mean come on , they cool bugs once you get to know them , if you don't like cybugs but want to read the story anyway then fine , just don't come crying back like a baby saying '' Wahhhh this story is not good and I don't like cybugs '' not my problem .

Enjoy the story and don't blame me that you don't like it since it's YOUR FAULT since YOU are reading the story . So basically it's a read at your own risk .

* * *

A new game just got moved into Litwak's Family Fun Center &amp; Arcade _(that's the real name of the arcade , check the wiki if you don't believe__ me)_ and it's known as Warhammer 40000 Arcade Edition . The game has many features , the first thing the gamers will notice after they insert the tokens and start the game is that they can pick through four different groups , The Humans , The Necrons , The Orks and The Chaos .

If you pick Humans , you can choose between Space Marine character or Imperial Guard character , The Necrons you can choose between Warrior or Lord , the Orks ...well you can only pick the Orks , Chaos you can pick between Chaos Marine or Daemon .

When they picked the character there is another set of choice , you can play the story mode of each character or go survival mode where all four groups combine to fight against the Tyranid and survive as many waves as possible , in the process becoming increasingly difficult .

In the story mode there's also a special feature where you can save your progress , there's a set of ranged numbers ranging from 0-9 on the side panel of the game where the players can enter a four digit code to save there progress in story made and have there own profile in the game . So when they leave and come back the next time they can pick up where they left off and also have their own account in the game .

Now that how the game works has been explained let's move on to the main character of the story , name Mark Gabriel , gender Male , height 5'6 , brown eyes , black hair , brown skin , age _(by age I mean how he looks by his__ age)_ in his thirty's and an Imperial Guard .

* * *

We just got plugged in today and wow , you would not believe how many players came to play our game today , first day of the job and we already became known by almost everyone and I can tell that they liked the variety of choices the game offered them , especially the character choosing . I didn't get played much , maybe two or three times but that didn't really matter , it was the first day at the job and I can't expect me to get all the glory .

Anyway's , the arcade was closing down and all the characters in the other games were leaving to a place called Grand Central Station , we'r new but that doesn't mean we know nothing . I decided to call some of my friends to go to this ''Grand Central Station'' . We all lived in large hotels all away from the gamers view .

I was walking through a battle field desert where the survival mode takes place . Craters , old broken down buildings , useless war vehicles of each group , all the things you need to make this place a battle field in the desert . As I walked pass the place I came up to tall blackish silver building . Technologically advance with green lights coming out of most parts . Hotel of the Necrons .

I was about to go inside when the doors slide open and out came a 7 foot tall Necron warrior , also my friend Nelson . How do I know his my friend from all the other Necron warriors . Well on all Necron warriors they have a symbol on the center of their chest , Nelson has a plan blank one .

'' Hows it going Mark '' Nelson said , he has a robotic voice since , well his kind of a robot ''Oh not much I'm going to this place called Grand Central Station , it's where all the games are connected , care to join ? '' I asked his '' Yea , I heard of that place and I was coming to get you and the others '' He replied '' Well what are we waiting for ? Let's go ! '' I said as I started running in the direction of where the Ork hotel was '' Hey , wait or me ! '' Nelson shouted as he followed suit behind me .

We finally made it to the Ork hotel , unlike the Necron hotel this place looks like it was made from a scratch , literally . The place was made out of red and silver thick sheets of metal , surprisingly it's holding and it's much to the Orks liking , we were about to walk in until once again when I came to pick up Nelson an Ork walk through a spinning door made from metal .

'' What's up Oran . '' I said , the big 6 foot Ork just screamed right at my face '' It's nice to meet you too buddy . '' I replied wiping away the saliva . Oran , like Nelson , was different from the other Orks . Well his the same like the other Orks just different by appearance . He wore a thick red metal colored armored vest , silver thick metal shoulder pads , red lenses leather goggles , brown long trousers with thick silver metal pads , brown leather boot and a smoking cigar .

'' Let me guess , you came to pick me up to go to this little place called Grand Central Station . '' Oran said . Me and Nelson looked at each other in surprise ''How'd you know ? '' I asked him '' Well duh , it's obvious . Word about the place is spreading all over and I knew sooner or later you gonna come pick me up and go there . '' Oran replied and joined us .

'' Well what are we waiting for ? We still have one more guy to pick up don't we ? '' Nelson said and we nodded our heads in agreement . We ran of in the direction of the last hotel we need to pick up our guy ... Hotel of Chaos .

* * *

Sorry about the cliff hanger but I'll be sure to continue later on , anyway

thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me how the story is cause maybe I'll improve it next time .


	2. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
